User talk:Girrardi290
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShermanZAtank/Warehouse page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 08:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) From the "Voting" section: *Support or object the article by signing in the proper section; remember to properly reason your potential objection, otherwise it will be ignored. Mark your vote with a # and sign with ~~~~. Go back to Featured article nominations and fix this issue, please. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 08:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Geniuses category I don't really think this category is needed. After all, which freaks are actually geniuses? Dr. Schad and Pencer. Maybe BLU Paintraingineer? There's just too few to require a category. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 14:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) That's not necessary. Apart from Scunt and Vagispy, none of the other vagi-classes have defined abilities/traits apart from behaving like a Vagineer. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Man, that video is hardly notable at all. In adition, it barely shows a freak in each second, making it something like adding a 1 second long video to each freak. You must undo all these edits at once, or I will have to block you for repeatedly violating the rules about notable videos. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:54, October 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Non-standard teams=Custom models? A non standard team is not the same as a custom model. Allow me to elaborate. A custom model is a character who either uses a modified or completely new .MDL (Source model format) file. Therefore any Freak that is based on a model which is in the game does not have a custom model. Non standard teams are not made through changes to the model file, but the texture file (.vtf). The vtf file is a dedicated texture file which gives the model the skin to go over the actual model, there fore it is not infact a custom model. A good example is Demo Samedi. He uses a custom vtf file for his skin, but the base mdl file is still the demoman, therefore, he does not have a custom model.ShermanZAtank (talk) 19:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Next time do not go on an editing spree until you get confirmation from the admins. To avoid edit spam im gonna roll back your edits where they are not correct. ShermanZAtank (talk) 19:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC) A warning You REALLY need to check out the Official Guide and understand it, as almost every edit you make is wrong or just not enough necessary. If in doubt of what to do, you really need to ask us admins before doing edit spams, something that is actually worth of a block according to our blocking policy. Keep that in mind and be sure to follow this, or else we'll have you blocked. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 20:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Infobox name The correct way of adding the freak name in the infobox is |name=Freaknamehere not just |Freaknamehere because that makes the } appear. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 15:55, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: locking featured articles I agree with you, however ypu should suggest this to Kuga. He's the founder and as such he has the authority to make it into official guide material. ShermanZAtank (talk) 12:46, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Notable Videos I've noticed you've been adding a lot of videos to the articles recently, but you fail to adhere to all the guidelines in the Official Guide. Please, next time you add a video bear in mind that: 1) the appearance of the Freak should be notable, 2) list the video in chronological order. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:24, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Everything is described in the Official Guide. Anyway, the Masked Offender series is a different matter that shall be discussed between the Admins. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Warehouse Here you go. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Vaginvasion Hey, I've seen your suggestion regarding the Vagineer Invasion tennis. As one of the participants, I'd like to say that we'd rather limit ourselves to TF2 Monsters present on ''this Wiki, concerning both major roles and cameos. You see, our opinion of the GMod Wiki's content is mixed at best, so at least I personally would rather not use any of the characters from it, particularly non-TF2 ones. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Classic Monsters Since I'm online right now, I may as well answer your question about Classic Monsters: their debut date is just one of the factors, the other is their popularity. Abstract Spy is extremely obscure with only one proper video appearance, and as such doesn't deserve to be grouped with the likes of Seeman or Painis Cupcake. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yo, your last edits contain links to the wrong video. Please correct this asap. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 20:11, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Eeeeh, sorry mate. I'm little away sometimes.Girrardi290 (talk) 20:24, February 22, 2014 (UTC)